mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert
"I am chosen to protect Minecraftia from the depths of evil. Especially the Nether and the End." -Robert "Hnggh!" -Robert Fighting The Armored Enderman Robert Name: Robert J. Notario Status: Alive Nickname: Robert Age: 40 Born: 25 December Height: 5'6 Orientation: Asian. Home: Somewhere in the woods Race: Human Allies: Alot. Gender: Male Powers: ' *'The Spin: Ability to spin like a beyblade on a giant's arm. *'Static Lightning:' He has the ability to shoot lightning, he needs to rub his hands really fast to do it. Parents: Unknown Weapons: ''' *The Iron Sword *Diamond Blade *Bow *Dual Swords '''Personality: Neutral, Straight. Loves: '''Noone '''Likes: Protecting Minecraftia, His Family '' '''Favorite Song Genres:' Classic, rock, more. Backstory It was a dark and stormy night...I was back at my house...Just a normal person then suddenly a knock on my door was heard..Then suddenly...A mysterious person was on my door... i said "Hello?" i tried to touch him, but he's eyes...turned red he's smile turned bigger, he started killing me but i kick him back, as i escaped from my house i wasn't back for about 5 months...i practiced being an assassin i found some leather, dyed it blue then that's about it. I chosen to go back to my house. That "Person" i destroyed him, after i stabbed him he began to fall apart and dissapear. ' 'Relationships *Alexis - One of Robert's cousins, Alexis was born after Robert faced July 3rd.. *Endrey - A diffrent species but friendly. One of Robert's new companions in his team. *James - Some of Robert's childhood friends, James is like a brother to Robert since they known each other since they were 6. *Jay - Robert has met him since the war that Herobrine started in the future, Robert has some respect for him since Robert has recognize him when he was 17-20 *Evan - Robert doesn't know much about Evan, but sometimes Robert treats him like trash, but they learned to get along for 12 years. *Rubin - One of the first friends that Robert met when he was 3-5, he met Rubin in a fight with a couple of bullies that tries to steal Robert's lunch money, Rubin had to help him out by beating them up too. *Jeffrey - Robert has met Jeffrey when he was 30-40 yrs old. Robert hangs out with him recently during the past few years, they haven't hang out much recently, but they fought Herobrine together. *Cleon - Cleon has some true respect on Robert when he was 17, Cleon is one of Robert's best friends. (Not much to say) *EnderGirl - EnderGirl is one of Robert's best friends, they have hanged out alot with Zonia since the Ender War. *Zonia - Robert has spit some lack respect on Zonia when they first fought a "horde" before. *Nathan - Nathan likes Robert as a friend since Nathan respects Robert's work the past few years. Robert J. Notario's Statistics *'Combat: 11/10' *'Initiative: 10/10' *'Wits: 8/10' *'Teamwork: 2/10' Events/More Backstories/Stories Here are some events of Robert during the year. *Birthday/Christmas - His birthday is also on christmas, it's a day where he actually will stay with friends and his family. *"The Day" - Known as June 3rd, this day is actually when all hostile mobs AND enemies hunt Robert down, Robert will start doing "The Day" on 12 AM exactly, he has to protect himself from 'them'. *Stormy Days - Robert actually likes doing this, he can actually kill his enemies properly, if you want to know why, if a thunderstorm is struck, Robert has a chance to appear without them seeing him behind them. *1987 - Robert hates this year, he was actually younger, he was kidnapped by a person wearing a dark jacket, a bandana, and a cap, we have no idea who or what this is, Robert has managed to escape, we don't know how, but he escaped. *Ender War - Robert has experienced 3 years of this, he actually had no emotion to this, only rage, and anger. During this, he actually never smiled or cried after the "Incident". *''More Coming soon...'' Category:Male Category:Human